Conquering
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Eles eram apenas garotos, mas o destino que tinham exigia que conquistassem o melhor de si mesmos. Mas, no que consistiria isso? Presente de Amigo Secreto do grupo de ficwriters Palaestra, para Vengeresse Lolita. T por linguagem.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho dinheiro com eles, muito pelo contrário!_

_Fanfiction de Amigo Secreto do grupo__ Palaestra__, para a minha sorteada da vez, a __Vengeresse Lolita__! Espero que goste, não sou muito boa com o tema "triangular", mas tentei seguir sua preferência principal! A você e a todos que lerem essa fic, BOAS FESTAS!_

_Agradecimentos e créditos à amiga Hayanne, que muito me ajudou a desenvolver bem antes dessa fic, e à betagem do Darkest Ikarus!_

_**Músicas incidentais: **_

_Canon in D Major - Pachelbel (para o treino de Afrodite)_

_Came Back Haunted – Nine Inch Nails (para o transe de Máscara da Morte)_

_Adagio in G Minor – Albinoni (para o final)_

* * *

_**CONQUERING**_

* * *

A ansiedade tomava conta do jovem aprendiz; ele não gostava de admitir, mas estava nervoso. Seu momento finalmente chegara, e ele, logo ele entre os pretendentes a cavaleiro de Ouro, sentia-se, como em raras vezes, inseguro.

O rapazote suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos brevemente, e logo um sorriso sarcástico tomava conta de suas feições.

- Para quem precisa ser tão destemido, _io_ sono um verdadeiro fracasso_ adesso_...

O jovem siciliano sentia o peso da responsabilidade de suas decisões naquele momento; desde que fora salvo há alguns anos antes, por um rapaz de cabelos loiros brilhantes, portador de uma armadura dourada (1), sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma.

"_La mia famiglia è _morta, _io sono lo solo_ restante. E escolhi essa vida regada a luta e possíveis morte, _perché_?"

Os olhos atentos e o cenho franzido do canceriano refletiam seu debate interno; Angelo Okentos (2), desde aquela noite do naufrágio na costa de sua ilha natal, não era o mesmo garoto doce de olhos expressivos que captara a essência do poder de seu salvador. Ele mudara, mas não conseguia compreender ainda a extensão disso em sua vida e comportamento.

- E sinceramente, _questo _nem _è_ necessário!

- Ora ora, falando sozinho, caro siciliano? Se estiver se sentindo sozinho a esse ponto, creio que eu possa ser uma companhia divertida para você...

- Ah, Afrodite, é você!

- E quem mais poderia ser, com o inebriante perfume das rosas que trago para melhorar o seu dia?

O pequeno sueco aproximava-se com um sorriso genuíno no rosto; Angelo não sabia o motivo, mas o pretendente à Armadura Sagrada de Peixes quase sempre dignava-se a sair de seu pedestal para conversar com ele amigavelmente, como faziam agora. Afrodite e ele tinham uma proximidade pouco vista entre os aprendizes, talvez amizade semelhante era vista entre os pretendentes das armaduras de Escorpião e Aquário, pois somente Camus parecia aguentar a hiperatividade de Milo - fora os mais velhos, Saga e Aiolos.

"Aiolos de Sagitário, aquele que me motivou a estar aqui, hoje mais se dedica a suas missões e ao irmão mais novo que a todos nós... será esse o propósito de ser cavaleiro de Athena? Abnegação total e irrestrita?"

- Oh, você está com aquela expressão macabra no rosto de novo. O que houve? Preocupado porque logo conquistará a armadura de Câncer? – a voz de Afrodite retumbou nos ouvidos do outro – Sabe que tem plena capacidade para tal, mas precisa parar de duvidar de si mesmo, não?

- Do _che _está falando, _io _tenho plena certeza que _quella_ armadura já _è mia_!

- Pois não parece. Não vejo a confiança em seus olhos, nem aquela tranquilidade e pureza de sempre... – o sueco retirou uma rosa vermelha de não se sabe onde, levando as pétalas macias ao queixo do italiano.

- _Io _talvez _non_ seja _perfetto_, Afrodite! Talvez_ non_ esteja... pronto.

- Bobagem! Eu soube que esse é seu destino desde a primeira vez em que o vi manifestando seus poderes, naquela noite de lua cheia, lembra-se?

O garoto italiano deu um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-se de como fora pego com a boca na botija ao ir até o cemitério do Santuário em plena noite, para observar os fogos-fátuos; naquele momento, mais do que isso acontecera, e ele pôde averiguar a consciência quase absoluta da dimensão de seus poderes psíquicos.

- Para quem lida com rosas, tuo gosto _è troppo diverso_! _La mia_ arma _è la_ morte, não tem medo disso?

O rapazote de feições bonitas e delicadas voltou a cheirar sua rosa e admirá-la; fez um muxoxo, balançando os ombros, mostrando que não estava negativamente impressionado.

- Ouvi que a beleza e a morte andam juntas: uma pode se extinguir com a outra, ou ambas podem conviver em harmonia, eternizando uma à outra. Depende do seu ponto de vista encarar essa relação entre as duas como boa ou ruim.

Com isso, o pisciano sorriu misteriosamente, dando as costas para retirar-se, deixando Angelo sozinho com seus pensamentos - e uma inofensiva rosa vermelha em mãos.

* * *

Para ele, agilidade e graça eram manifestações naturais de sua personalidade, que se refletiam mesmo em seu estilo de luta, então bem distinto dos outros; o jovem Christian (3) aprendera cedo que, ao representar a constelação de Peixes entre os demais homens que comporiam o Zodíaco dourado de Athena, seria julgado por seus pesos e medidas, pelo contrabalancear de sua força e poder em combate.

- Como se eu precisasse de mais que a beleza de uma boa luta para me satisfazer como um cavaleiro de Ouro! Hunf!

Naquele mesmo dia, na arena, ele esforçara-se ao máximo para equiparar-se à força do futuro cavaleiro de Áries, que ele soubera ser discípulo do Grande Mestre em pessoa, mas os poderes defensivos do lemuriano, apesar de ainda estarem em desenvolvimento, foram capazes de deter a sua astúcia e rapidez no manejo e lançamento de suas rosas.

- Quero tanto acreditar que vocês podem ser mais poderosas que quaisquer demonstração bruta de poder e violência, que mesmo o poder mais agressivo pode se curvar diante de seus caprichos e beleza...

O jovem pisciano suspirava, o caule de uma flor preso entre seus dedos, que a manuseavam como se fosse uma faca; mesmo em tenra idade, ele sabia que tinha que ser letal, mortal, para que inspirasse nos inimigos não apenas medo, mas sim, admiração.

"Sim, eu serei o mais admirado de todos, não pelas bravatas, mas pelo meu simples caminhar altivo entre os santos de Athena! Quero ser temido e respeitado por isso, somente por isso!"

Várias rosas eram disparadas contra pilastras próximas nesse momento de pura entrega do sueco; seu cosmo aceso fluía, tornando a aura em seu entorno quase etérea. Os movimentos de ataque eram precisos e ágeis como uma dança, a qual ele se entregava sem reservas ou medos, sentindo seu corpo como um puro gerador e condutor de poder.

- O cosmo... – Afrodite respirava fundo, após o breve exercício.

Passos foram ouvidos; os olhos azuis do rapazote concentraram-se na direção de onde vinha aquele som, e logo a esguia figura do garoto que viera dos Pirineus surgia em seu ângulo de visão.

- Boa noite Shura, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – o ar pomposo do sueco contrastava com sua expressão facial, corada.

- Humpf. Não deveria estar dormindo, Afrodite? – o espanhol tomou uma postura séria.

- Escute, não é porque já conquistou a armadura de Capricórnio e possui a lendária "Excalibur", que deve intrometer-se assim na rotina de treinamentos de seus colegas, não é mesmo?

Shura observou a leveza do sorriso de Afrodite, tão diferente do sarcasmo empregado naquela voz tão bonita; o capricorniano aproximou-se mais, embora não quisesse admitir que estava ali quase toda noite para ver os progressos do futuro cavaleiro de Peixes. A postura do sueco em luta era perfeita, quase comparável a sua própria – se a natureza de seus cosmos não fosse tão distinta.

- Não pretendia incomodá-lo, apenas estou na minha rotina de vigia, nada mais razoável que verificar uma manifestação de cosmo no meio da noite em pleno Santuário. Se seremos responsáveis pela segurança desse lugar, temos que começar desde cedo a aceitar nossas tarefas!

- Tão sério e compenetrado... diga, Shura, foi assim, com toda essa obstinação, que conseguiu adiantar-se a nós? Ou houve uma pequena ajuda de seu melhor amigo, o cavaleiro de Sagitário?

A pequena insinuação de Afrodite fez com que o espanhol franzisse o cenho; Shura acreditava piamente na força do mérito próprio, o que fazia com que fosse o mais esforçado entre todos ali.

- Se pensa que vou deixar que zombe de meus esforços desse modo, está muito enganado. Nunca estive para brincadeiras aqui, portanto, jamais insinue o que não conhece!

O sueco se calou depois disso, avaliando o olhar fixo, porém severo de seu interlocutor: percebeu que aquele cavaleiro não estava mesmo para brincadeiras, já assumindo uma posição tão adulta, mesmo com a idade que possuía.

"Oh, logo vejo que é a isto que estamos destinados... cavaleiros de Athena, soldados condicionados a fazer o que é correto pelo bem do mundo... logo, não seremos nem mais donos de nós mesmos, será?"

Envolto em seus pensamentos, não reparou que Shura agora estava bem mais próximo; o dourado da armadura adornava o corpo médio, já fortalecido pelos treinamentos. Não, eles nunca seriam normais. Afrodite agora tinha consciência disso.

- Logo se tornará o cavaleiro de Peixes, caso seja digno disso, espero que faça jus a tudo aquilo que nos comprometemos a ser, por este Santuário e por Athena! Ao menos minha parte eu farei, sendo o cavaleiro mais leal a Ela!

Afrodite reparou que os olhos negros eram obstinados; não respondeu nada, no que o jovem espanhol fez uma leva mesura com a cabeça, despedindo-se para ir embora dali, a passos calmos e seguros.

- Como se sua parte fosse grande coisa diante do poder conjunto de todos nós, no fim das contas... – murmurou Afrodite para si mesmo, antes de retirar-se para dormir.

* * *

Naquela tarde, os jovens dedicavam-se a atividades livres: alguns a coisas mais braçais, como o conserto de armaduras e o estudo do material tão distinto que as compõe, no caso de Mu e Aldebaran – o taurino mostrou-se curioso ao saber como eram feitos os reparos nas armaduras dos cavaleiros e amazonas do Santuário.

Alguns entregavam-se a atividades mais cultas, como Saga e Camus, que agora liam embaixo de uma árvore, trocando ideias de vez em quando. Outros buscavam conectar-se espiritualmente, como Shaka, que meditava, mas a grande maioria estava envolvida com a natação, principalmente em um dia de calor como aquele.

- Heh, tanto escândalo _per niente_! Desista Milo, Aiolia nunca lhe dará a vitória em _questa_ disputa! – ria Angelo, ao ver o escorpiano discutindo com o leonino sobre a pequena competição que estabeleceram ao nadar no rio.

- Não interessa, eu sei que venci e pronto! - o orgulhoso rapaz não desistia – E que autoridade você pensa que tem para afirmar isso, canceriano, sendo que até hoje nem seu nome sabemos?

Os olhares dos presentes se dirigiram até o siciliano com interesse; de fato, ele nunca revelara seu verdadeiro nome a ninguém ali, e nem se dera ao trabalho de escolher um apelido, apenas era "aquele que portaria a armadura de Câncer", ou "o italiano". Sua profunda intuição, cada vez mais aguçada com o tempo, dizia que logo ele teria que deixar de ser ele mesmo para apenas compor mais uma célula daquele extraordinário exército, portanto, ele teria que se acostumar com isso.

- E desde quando isso faz alguma diferença no que sou, como ajo ou como treino aqui? _Va bene_, arrumarei um nome... _non_, uma alcunha que me preceda, e assim conhecida, todos possam saber minha fama! _Io_ serei um cavaleiro de _rispetto_!

- Ah, isso eu realmente vou querer ver, siciliano! Até lá, ao menos arranje um nome pelo qual possamos chamá-lo decentemente! Cavaleiros de respeito são conhecidos!

Com essa palavra final, Milo abandonou o riacho, provocando Aiolia para que o leonino e ele competissem para ver quem chegava primeiro às Doze Casas; pensativo, Angelo calou-se, percebendo por fim os olhos claros de Afrodite sobre si.

- _Che_ foi, até onde sei, ninguém conhece _il tuo_ nome, também!

- Tem razão, mas eu já escolhi como quero ser chamado, e por uma ótima razão, se quer saber. – o sorriso bonito do pequeno pisciano deixava entrever a natureza pícara de seus pensamentos.

Angelo aproximou-se mais, curioso; havia algo no sorriso de Afrodite que o encantava, e ao mesmo tempo, amedrontava. Na realidade, tinha medo do que aquele jovem lhe inspirava, um certo... conforto, talvez?

- Anda, desembucha, Afrodite. _Questo_ é o nome de uma Deusa, _non_ sei_ perché_ adotar um nome de _una donna_!

O sueco cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, em posição defensiva; empinou o nariz e deu um sorriso lindo ao encarar o canceriano, sem querer já adotando um trejeito um tanto arrogante, que ficaria conhecido em seu jeito, ao longo dos próximos anos.

- Italiano insensível! E eu que pensei ter visto mais que o ordinário em você... – calou-se brevemente, antes de continuar – Pensei que seus poderes cósmicos dariam a você uma visão de mundo diferente da usual, mas creio que me enganei... você não consegue ver a beleza ao seu redor, consegue?

Angelo não entendia aquele breve momento de indignação do outro. Do que ele estava falando?

- _La bellezza_ é algo _molto particolare_, o _che_ é _bello_ para mim talvez não seja para você... _capisce_? _La bellezza per me_ pode ser diferente...

- Humpf! A beleza é regida apenas por Afrodite, pois ela a compreende além de todas as suas manifestações! Sim, toda a beleza foi personificada nela e em seu principal símbolo, a rosa... tais sinais sempre estarão em mim, pois eu serei a beleza mortal da luta nesse Santuário, em carne e osso! A justiça de Athena é bela, e somente por isso ninguém pode com ela! Eu, Afrodite de Peixes, serei aquele que carregarei esse título para onde for, pois mais que um nome, é uma ideia perfeita do que pretendo ser!

Os dois rapazotes se entreolhavam, um deles, um pouco ofegante pelo discurso inflamado que acabava de recitar, o outro de braços cruzados, apenas o observava; aos poucos se aproximavam, os olhos brilhantes de um sobre o do outro.

- Desculpe-me... _io capisco adesso_. Para mostrar isso, lhe direi o meu nome, _va bene_? Mas não quero que mais ninguém saiba!

- Como se eu não pudesse dizer o mesmo a você. – a voz suave do pisciano tremulou, com a crescente proximidade do canceriano.

Quando o siciliano pronunciou seu nome na orelha de Christian, este sentiu uma emoção sem precedentes em si; era como se fosse uma conquista pessoal, ganhar, de certo modo, a confiança do outro rapaz. Em troca, murmurou seu próprio nome no ouvido de Angelo, selando uma espécie de pacto secreto entre ambos naquele instante.

Até ouvirem o barulho de um corpo chocando-se com a água, em um mergulho ali perto.

- Perdão, não sabia que ainda havia alguém aqui...

Com a chegada de Capricórnio, Angelo e Christian separaram-se. O pisciano saiu dali, buscando suas vestes para retornar à sua casa, enquanto o canceriano voltou a pensar. Aparentemente indiferente, Shura recostou-se em uma pedra, passando a mão pelos cabelos recentemente molhados.

- Parece que o dia em que lutará pela sua armadura está próximo, hum? Já sabe o que fazer, como conduzir a situação, ao menos já pensou a respeito?

Angelo fitou Shura, curioso; um meio sorriso sarcástico formou-se nas feições astutas, e ele foi curto e seco em sua resposta.

- Não estou preocupado, e no _che_ isso _tutto_ te interessa, Capricórnio? _Non_ sabia que se importava com aqueles que não estão na mesma patente que você!

No opaco negro dos olhos do espanhol, uma ligeira comoção, logo suprimida por seus instintos práticos; Shura não era do tipo de pessoa que se esforçava para fazer amigos ou enturmar-se. Preferia que esse tipo de frivolidade não atrapalhasse sua conduta como cavaleiro de Athena.

- Apenas quero saber se é capaz de conquistar a si mesmo antes de tentar conseguir algo que está além de você! Afinal, é somente isso que importa!

- O quê? _Io non capisco_...

- Se não compreende, não está pronto para dominar-se e fazer de sua disciplina, sua força... procure seu foco, procure a si mesmo, e então poderá obter o que quer! – o tom de voz do capricorniano era sério.

- Disciplina? Você não sabe nada sobre a natureza de meus poderes, ou o que sou capaz de fazer! Só porque já é cavaleiro, pensa que pode ditar o que devemos fazer?

Perturbado pela intromissão do espanhol, o jovem siciliano saía dali, suas roupas seguras em sua mão direita. Shura ainda ficou relaxando na água por um tempo, desconsolado com o modo em que seus colegas viam as coisas.

"Não me entendem... nunca entenderiam o que a determinação e a conquista de si podem fazer?"

* * *

A noite quente fazia com que seu sono fosse intranquilo. Suor escorria pela pele morena, molhando os lençóis de linho branco; do alto da montanha, onde se encontrava o templo de Capricórnio, nenhum alívio era previsto ao décimo guardião, que ainda tentava assimilar as intensas novidades dos últimos dias.

"Este cheiro, ele está acabando comigo! Como me desconcentra!"

Shura rolou em seu leito mais uma vez; o cheiro de rosas proveniente da casa de Peixes agora era forte e pungente em suas narinas, visto que seu guardião legítimo tomara posse do Décimo Segundo Templo definitivamente. Aquele menino de feições quase femininas, cujo nome ele desconhecia, conquistara a armadura sagrada de Peixes sem delongas - assumindo-a com o porte elegante que conseguia ter, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança.

- Uma criança. Não fomos criados para ser como pessoas comuns, eu já deveria ter me habituado a isso!

A mente do rapaz viajou até a figura de seu melhor amigo, Aiolos de Sagitário; seu vizinho, com quem estivera conversando durante boas horas antes de se recolher. O sagitariano resolvera se abrir com ele, cada vez mais estranhava algumas coisas no Santuário, e Shura começava a compartilhar a ideia de que algo estranho acontecia.

- Desde o desaparecimento de Saga, na semana passada, um clima pesado impera nesse local. Mesmo o Patriarca parece diferente! E um a um os outros conquistam suas armaduras, logo todos os templos estarão ocupados... com exceção de Libra e Gêmeos, talvez?

O capricorniano levantou-se, fitando a lua lá fora; fez um pedido pelo geminiano desaparecido, um dos cavaleiros mais responsáveis e bondosos que houveram naquele Santuário. Vestido com uma toga leve, sentou-se no pórtico de sua casa, divagando em seus pensamentos, até ver a figura esguia descendo os degraus com agilidade, praticamente na velocidade da luz.

"O que ele pensa que está fazendo acordado à essa hora?"

Não hesitou em seguir o pisciano, que rumava determinado até um canto recôndito do bosque que protegia a Vila das Amazonas do perímetro das Doze Casas e das áreas de convívio comum. Para Shura, a alteração de cosmo tornou-se ainda mais perceptível, mas ele não conseguia compreender porque o novo cavaleiro de Peixes deixara seu posto de confiança sem qualquer explicação aparente. Deixou que seus pés o acompanhassem de longe, tal qual uma sombra entre as árvores dali.

Christian avistou os fogos-fátuos, correndo em direção àquele que, ele sabia, sofria uma de suas maiores provações ali, em pleno relento. A sua própria provação não fora das melhores, e ele voltara de longe com a urna da armadura de Peixes por pura vontade de não perecer diante do veneno de seu próprio coração.

- Logo, você irá embora também, e eu não poderei fazer nada para ajudá-lo, Angelo...

- Christian, _cazzo_, vá embora, _non_ pode ficar aqui! - a voz do canceriano era grave, com um timbre quase insano.

- E deixar que se destrua assim? Câncer anseia por você, aceite isso e vá logo atrás da armadura que deve clamar para si! Deixe de ser idiota!

- _Non è_ problema seu, huh? – os olhos do rapaz estavam ligeiramente avermelhados – _Io_ sinto essa vontade de... matar... incontrolável...

- Sim, pois logo haverá de saciar essa sede ao enfrentar nossos inimigos, os inimigos de Athena! Tenho certeza que logo o Grande Mestre terá algo para você!

- O velho... hah... se depender dele _io_ saio matando a esmo por aí... sinto que elas me chamam, Christian, elas querem que eu as leve, elas precisam de mim! E meu poder precisa delas!

- Eu... não sei o que posso fazer por você...! – derrotado, o sueco sentou-se ao lado do amigo, cuja feição denotava dor e desconforto – Só sei que você precisa dominar essas crises!

Nesse instante, Shura colocou-se diante dos dois rapazes, ambos aflitos, cada qual por sua condição:

- Sim, ele está certo, italiano, faça alguma coisa, não se deixe dominar por isso! O controle é seu, deve ser seu, nisso está a chave!

- Ah! _Figlio de uma puttana_, _che_ faz aqui? Diga isso para essa ânsia dentro de mim!

O rapaz se contorcia em dor; a violência psíquica de seus poderes cósmicos manifestava-se de modo cada vez mais agressivo, sem o consentimento dele, por mais que treinasse manter a calma e dominar as almas que o chamavam.

- Angelo! – Christian tomava a mão do amigo nas suas, protetoramente – Shura, por favor, ajude-o!

O jovem cavaleiro de Capricórnio não sabia o que fazer. Seus instintos o levaram a tomar uma decisão atípica: sentou-se no chão junto aos outros dois, elevando o corpo de Angelo parcialmente, acomodando-o em seu colo. O canceriano debateu-se um pouco ao sentir a proximidade de Shura, mas este foi firme em seu agarre, e o siciliano se viu obrigado a ceder.

Ao seu lado, Afrodite juntava-se mais aos dois, lentamente cercando a ambos com seus braços.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse abraçar alguém, ainda mais vocês, nestas circunstâncias! – o pisciano fechava os olhos fortemente, como se assim pudesse confortar os dois em seu abraço.

Assim permaneceram por alguns minutos, enquanto Angelo urrava e bufava, sob o jugo de sua própria dor psíquica. Junto a ele, Shura e Christian o amparavam com palavras sussurradas de encorajamento e incentivo, estimulando-o a se autocontrolar.

- Ele... ele está bem? – Afrodite afastou-se um pouco para observar o rosto do canceriano de perto.

- Eu não sei. – Shura também aproximava o rosto, atento.

As respirações dos três misturavam-se, todos ofegantes e corados devido à adrenalina do momento; Angelo abria os olhos, focando a visão aos poucos, a mão firme ao agarrar o tecido da toga que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio usava.

- As máscaras... em todo lugar... _la maschera della morte_! Cuidado com ela! – o rapaz tremia, seu cosmo reagindo de modo agressivo à presença dos fogos-fátuos que pairavam no ambiente.

- Do que raios ele está falando? Angelo! Que máscara é essa!? – Afrodite engatinhava para junto do amigo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos alvas.

- _La maschera_! – repetia o siciliano, para então agarrar a mão do sueco com os dedos que não amassavam a roupa de Shura, contorcendo o tecido e quase descompondo a veste diáfana.

Nesse momento, o cosmo do canceriano se acendeu ao máximo, e tanto o pisciano quanto o guardião do Décimo Templo sentiram suas espinhas arrepiando-se; sentiam suas almas leves, como se estas estivessem deixando seus corpos, o que de fato estava acontecendo!

- NÃO! Angelo, controle-se, você vai nos matar! – dizia Afrodite, tentando trazer alguma razão àquela mente atormentada diante de si.

- Eu não quero saber de máscara da morte nenhuma, ou você toma a rédea da situação, ou irei fatiá-lo ao meio com minha Excalibur, canceriano!

Os olhos claros do cavaleiro de Peixes encaravam Shura, questionadores; o capricorniano falava sério?

- Ele está sob uma espécie de transe! Não é a primeira vez que acontece, mas nunca o vi fazendo esse tipo de coisa! Não sabia que ele seria capaz disso! – o sueco acendia o cosmo, buscando manter sua alma exatamente onde estava.

- Transe? Ele vai acabar nos matando se não ganhar o domínio de si, Peixes!

Com isso, Shura levantou-se, erguendo Angelo nos braços, com alguma dificuldade; os fogos-fátuos giravam ao redor dos três garotos, insandecidamente.

- _La maschera..._ – os olhos de Angelo ficavam cada vez mais injetados.

Os fogos-fátuos assumiram a forma de uma espécie de máscara, o que fez com que Shura e Afrodite tremessem na base.

- Precisamos fazer algo! Rosas Diabólicas Reais!

Uma chuva de rosas vermelhas caiu sobre a estranha forma, mas nada aconteceu; Afrodite fez uma careta, e retirou uma rosa negra dentre suas vestes.

- Se atacar os fogos-fátuos não adianta... Shura, segure-o, irei fazer com que ele volte a si, à força! Rosas Piranhas!

Rosas negras caíram sobre Shura e Angelo, e o capricorniano maldisse a bendita hora em que resolvera sair de seu templo para averiguar o que havia de errado com o companheiro da Décima Segunda Casa.

- Acorde, Angelo! – dizia o espanhol, praticamente sacudindo o siciliano em seus braços, os dois rapazes cobertos de cortes pela pele.

- Argh! _Che_ houve aqui? _Perché_ estou coberto de sangue? – o italiano gritava de volta.

- Cale a boca, precisei fazer isso para que voltasse a si... dê um jeito na sua máscara da morte! – o sueco apontava para os fogos-fátuos que se distorciam, ainda juntos formando a sinistra carranca.

- _Cazzo_, não acredito que perdi o controle desse jeito! – Angelo cerrava os punhos envoltos por ataduras em frustração – Isso não vai ficar assim!

O cosmo do rapaz acendeu ao seu máximo; a tensão no ar era palpável, e os cabelos escuros do menino ficavam cada vez mais claros à medida que sua aura cósmica se expandia.

- _Io_ mando em vocês, e _non_ o contrário! _Io_ sono_ la_ verdadeira _maschera della morte_! AHHHHH!

O cosmo de Angelo explodiu, e logo Shura e Afrodite sentiram que sensação de vertigem que os ameaçava se dispersava; os fogos-fátuos desfaziam-se em uma fumaça etérea que possuía várias formas de faces diferentes, e um a um, eram absorvidos pela espiral energética que envolvia o canceriano. Este tinha o braço direito levantado e o dedo indicador da mesma mão em riste, e estava vestido com uma armadura dourada.

- Não acredito... – Afrodite levava a mão à boca – Ele conseguiu!

Shura deu um pequeno sorriso de lado. Então, o carcamano se mostrara merecedor da Armadura Sagrada de Câncer.

- Eu disse que quando ele conquistasse seu próprio poder, conquistaria também sua armadura, que lhe pertence por direito. Não é porque ele foi destinado a tê-la, que não deveria mostrar o seu mérito.

* * *

- Você tem certeza, Angelo?

- Sim, Christian, logo ele, logo ele!

Máscara da Morte estava indignado. Ele mudara muito nos últimos anos, e recentemente fora interado da real situação do Santuário naquele momento.

- Saga não iria poupá-lo, era de se esperar, não? Se ele descobriu o que está acontecendo, e representou uma ameaça, o Grande Mestre não o deixaria impune! Isso é tão claro como a água que me banha todos os dias!

- Mas logo o espanhol, _Rosa mia?_ (4) Ele non merecia! E _sono io_ dizendo isso, _cáspita_! Aiolos que se dane, mas Shura...

- Sei que seu afeto por Shura é tão grande quanto o que sinto por ele... mas ao invés de nos procurar, por que ele fez isso? Ele não foi leal a nós, Angelo! Resolveu agir por conta própria, e... ele não tinha nada que tirar satisfações com Saga depois de tantos anos! Depois que tudo deveria estar mais que morto e enterrado!

- Ele foi totalmente manipulado para matar o _migliore amico_! Aiolos de Sagitário está morto pela mão do cavaleiro mais leal a Athena, e veja que irônico,_ perché _aquele sagitariano enxerido pegou o falso Patriarca tentando matar a reencarnação da Deusa! Quase coloca _tutto_ a perder!

- Mas ela não poderia ser realmente Athena, não poderia! Saga não a mataria! Ele quer fazer a justiça pelo caminho mais duro, mas não mataria a verdadeira Athena!

- Não importa mais, seja como for, Aiolos se foi, assim como a menina. Afrodite, nós perdemos Shura também, _capisce_? Ele perdeu aquilo que mais prezava, a conquista de si mesmo!

O pisciano suspirou fundo, compreendendo a situação. Shura fora condicionado a matar o cavaleiro de Sagitário, então nomeado um traidor pelo Grande Mestre do Santuário. Mas ninguém contava que este fosse, na realidade, o desaparecido cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que assassinara o verdadeiro Patriarca e usurpara seu cargo e poder.

- Só nos resta ficar ao lado dele, como sempre. Ele sempre será assombrado pelo que fez, e disso você entende bem, não? Nós entramos nisso porque quisemos, Shura não. Ele recebeu um Satã Imperial porque quis saber demais sobre aquele dia em que teve que matar Aiolos. O mínimo que podemos fazer... é confortá-lo.

Nisso, o pisciano colocou a mão no ombro do canceriano, que a segurou por um breve instante.

- Você tem razão, vamos até Capricórnio. _Ma che_ inferno! Heh, se bem que, com vocês dois, _io_ iria até o inferno sem problemas! (5)

Afrodite deu um pequeno sorriso, e os dois cavaleiros de Ouro se dirigiram à Décima Casa, para apoiar seu companheiro como podiam.

Shura de Capricórnio poderia ter perdido a noção de si mesmo e sucumbido ao Satã Imperial, ao questionar o Patriarca sobre o antigo cavaleiro de Gêmeos; no entanto, a maior de suas conquistas estava na presença de Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Afrodite de Peixes ao seu lado – até o fim daquela vida, e nas diversas ressurreições que se seguiriam, na conquista daqueles cavaleiros pela redenção e dignidade que realmente os tornara parte da elite dourada da Deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_NOTAS:_

_(1) Passagem referente ao "Episódio G", quando Aiolos de Sagitário salva um menino de um naufrágio na costa da ilha de Sicília, ao enfrentar Tífon, então refugiado no Monte Etna. _

_(2) O menino salvo por Aiolos chama-se Cliff Okentos, no mangá original, mas como acredito que esse menino é o Máscara da Morte quando criança, tomei a liberdade criativa de assumir que o primeiro nome dele é Angelo – além de ser mais latinizado, combina com a natureza dos poderes psíquicos do canceriano, e sua relação com almas de pessoas mortas._

_(3) Nome adotado para o Afrodite, após algumas pesquisas de nomes suecos masculinos, e da sugestão de uma amiga que jogava RPG lindamente com o cavaleiro de Peixes._

_(4) Um apelido carinhoso que Máscara da Morte teria para seu amigo Afrodite, para exaltar sua beleza e mostrar o quão estreito é o laço entre eles._

_(5) Referência ao que eles passariam na saga de Hades._


End file.
